


[汉康]CYBER LOVER 19

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康]CYBER LOVER 19

即便天气再冷，汉克•安德森也总是穿着那件老旧的外套，没有增加任何御寒的衣物。站在这幢别致的两层别墅之前，男人缓缓哈了一口气，形成一股白色水汽，缓缓在银白的世界里化作透明。  
走近大门，正想着门铃在哪里时，面前的门扉竟自动开启。  
「警报解除。安德森副队长，欢迎您大驾光临。」  
一把属于机械的女性声音欢迎他的造访，年过半百的男人探头看了看玄关，没有一个人。  
这是代表他可以进内吗？  
听说这里的主人是一位著名的艺术家，现在从家中装潢与饰品来看确实处处充满了他不能理解的艺术气息。  
康纳就是在这里暂住吗…？如果是这样的环境，那看来是不错的。  
慢悠悠地走到一楼大厅，他举头仰望一只等比例的长颈鹿摆设，目光又在书架上的众多名作和各处的油画流连。这时，室外传来一些声响，他循声走向自动门，冬日温和的阳光一瞬照入男人淡蓝的瞳孔，他的视野变得清晰起来——巨大的玻璃罩折射下来的光线照映在一副两层楼高的画布上，五彩斑斓的色彩与颜料满溢眼珠，让人一瞬震撼。  
机械臂把轮椅上的老人放到地面，一名白衣金发的男性仿生人将老人推到他面前。顿时，汉克莫名有点紧张。  
“你好……你肯定是卡尔•曼费德，马库斯他说我可以过来……看看康纳。”  
“是的，你不用担心，这些天他在我这里过得很好。”举首看着这名高大的来客，虽然面容苍老，卡尔的双眼依旧灼灼生辉。  
“谢谢你照顾他了。不知道我可不可以……看看他什么的。如果不行的话，我也可以偷偷地……只要看他一眼就好。”话里带有心虚的成分，这些天里他过得并不好。这次到来他甚至不知道自己是否准备好与康纳再见。  
“康纳现在在二楼的房间待机休息。你可以上去看看他。”这时，后方的仿生人说道。  
“待机？睡觉吗？这个时候？”  
“昨天康纳和马库斯几个通宵商讨耶利哥的事宜，马库斯把康纳送回来，并建议他待机调整。”  
“这样吗……”  
“他应该还会睡一个小时，所以趁现在去看看他吧。”  
医护型的仿生人如此提议，卡尔也点头默许，他道过谢，便走上楼梯，来到所指的那个房间。  
自动门无声息地打开，室内拉着窗帘，只透入一丝暗淡的柔光，轻缓地洒到一张偌大的床上。  
就在那，他心爱的男孩安静地躺着。虽没有呼吸，但却比任何人都要甜美。薄被盖在他的身上，周围还放着好几个抱枕，枕头的旁边一个棕色的熊偶在无声守护男孩的美梦。  
再看到康纳的一刻，男人觉得鼻头一阵酸意，泛滥到全身，变得无可奈何。即便知道现在康纳不会醒来，他还是小心发不出声音地靠近，来到男孩的身边，细细看那温软细致的五官。  
那夜的残酷记忆依然历历在目，并在这两周间时刻煎熬着他。这些天来他过得并不好，习惯了与另一个人一起生活，当再回到独自一人时，空虚与落寞的感觉更甚更痛苦。每个夜晚他都会被噩梦惊醒，然后发现身旁没有了对方，撕心裂肺的痛便趁机涌上，令他生不如死，好像回到了刚丧子的那段日子。  
愧疚、罪恶淹没了他，让他无面目再去见他最爱的人。  
“康纳，对不起……”  
声音哽咽了，伸出去的手触碰到失而复得的肌肤，他的手指亦颤抖了，太过痛苦的、甜蜜的回忆窜上心头，最终剩下的却是一摊湛蓝的鲜血、支离破碎的四肢。  
愈是痛苦、愈是思念，在分别的日子里，他愈加发现自己原来那么深爱着对方。  
“I'm really……love you.”  
嘴唇轻吻在微凉的脸颊上，他的爱语与深情，全都无法突破重围，去到男孩电子的心中。

 

“已经好了吗？”  
在汉克再出现在卡尔面前时男人的脸容已憔悴几分，黑眼圈令他看起来极不精神。然而，他还是努力挤出一个笑容，“是的……打扰你真的不好意思。”  
“没事，这里能有客人到访我很高兴。”看着那样的汉克，卡尔似乎读懂了什么。  
让人帮忙换了一块新的画布，卡尔转动轮子，执起画笔与调色板。  
“你要试试画点什么吗？”  
汉克立即摇头苦笑，“噢不……我对美术一窍不通。而且待会康纳就要醒过来了，看到我的话可能会不高兴……”话末，男人低落地垂下眉梢，语气里尽是愧疚。  
卡尔眨了眨眼，放下手上的东西，让仿生人离开工作室，留两人独处。  
“怎么会呢。他会想看到你的，安德森先生。”来到汉克的面前，卡尔安慰道，“这几天来我跟康纳谈了很多，他总是跟我提起你。现在，我亲眼看到他口中提及的英雄，就有一种‘啊，果然如我想象中一样’的感觉。”  
“英雄……？”男人嗤笑一声，“别开玩笑了，我……是个彻底的、自私的混蛋。”  
“无论你怎么看待自己，但那孩子是真的崇拜、爱慕着你。也许你对他做了一些……不可挽回的事，但在我看来，他对你的感觉没有改变。”  
“…………”汉克沉默着，若卡尔说的是真的，那或许他还能安心一些。即便过去了半月，他还未整理好纷乱思绪。900对自己的指责、卡姆斯基对他的剖析，这些全都如一团浆糊，令他六神无主。他从来未去思索过这些问题，从来都没有。人类与仿生人的……他与康纳的……总以为那些所谓的道德、伦理、人性不会对自己有实质性的影响，但事实上却恰恰相反。  
他自以为的正义、善良、对的选择，将他最爱的人伤至最深。  
“卡尔，我可以问你一个……假设性的问题吗？”  
“请。”  
“假如……我是说假如。马库斯他在你面前……死了、用他们的话来说就是停机、报废了。然后第二天，一个新的马库斯回到你身边，好像什么都没有发生过一样和你继续生活。然后这样的事情反复发生……你会不会……产生困惑，觉得他再也不是当初的那个马库斯了？”  
不知自己的提问是否唐突，汉克忐忑地看着对方。卡尔亦安然地注视着他，然而不像他的苦恼，卡尔的回答非常迅速。  
“我不会。”  
没有丝毫疑惑、坚信的肯定回答。  
“你知道吗，汉克。你搞混了一件事。也许这‘假设’的事情对我非常残酷，我一遍又一遍承受失去他的痛苦。但是无论他怎么改变，在我的心、我的认知里，他还是我的马库斯，这从来都没有变过。所以，那到底是不是‘康纳’，也只是由你来判断的。”  
“…………”  
老者的声音去到深心之中，如钟磬之声，发人深省。他眉宇轻锁，思考着话中的含义，而在得出结论之前，一阵钢琴声响止断了他的心绪。  
卡尔向大厅的窗户看了一眼。  
“看来康纳醒过来了。”  
如底特律连绵不绝的雨点声声奏响，琴声时而轻快时而沉重，如日记一般叙述出生来所经历的紧张精彩、感动震撼，洋溢出不可抑制的生命活力，剧烈波动的情绪变化，难以想象这是仿生人弹奏的。  
透过窗户，他们能看到钢琴后康纳的身影。LED光圈快速闪烁着不稳的黄光，他的身体随手臂的快速动作而摇摆着，半阖双眼，忘了自我，只陶醉在这场狂风骤雨之中。  
“是《悲怆》第三章，难度非常高的曲子。就算是仿生人也很难弹奏，但是他弹得很好，而且还富有感情。”  
报以嘉赏的目光，卡尔又看向汉克，“你有从中听出什么吗？”  
“……”他一脸无奈，自己对古典钢琴曲一窍不通，只知道这一刻康纳看起来便是个人类，或许比人类更具有“人性”。那急剧的琴声满溢出浓烈鲜艳的感情，如一把暴雨浇不灭的烈火。  
“大调的副部暗示着强烈的犹疑骚动、徘徊不定，但是在副部却表达出坚强稳定的意志……这就是康纳想告诉你的。”  
好心地为他解释曲子所表达的，但不愿把话挑明，卡尔对他挤挤眼睛，柔和地笑了。  
“待会康纳会跟马库斯几个到广场前做筹款活动，你过去看看吧。”

人来人往的商业广场上，街头艺人、小食车，与各类摊贩琳琅满目，在经历过仿生人革命后，街上自由的仿生人亦多了起来。这日午后，耶利哥的几名骨干在惹眼的广场中央摆起了募捐摊位，首领马库斯对路人做演讲，吸引了好些路过的人类与仿生人聆听。其他几人则抱着捐款箱，笑意盈盈地希望能筹集一些资金。  
远远就看到一群青年才俊聚首一堂，汉克还是禁不住尴尬。康纳就站在摊位的后面帮忙整理各种琐碎，他穿着浅色的毛线罩衫与洗水牛仔长裤，头发也没有像往日那样规矩地梳往后脑，而是散散乱乱的，配上那甜美纯真的笑容，看上去真的十分可爱。  
盯着那漂亮男孩不止一会，男人终于鼓起勇气，向那边走去。  
诺斯率先发现向这边靠近的银发男子，她笑着用肘子一撞康纳，“嘿，康纳，是安德森副队长。”  
“康纳，去跟副队长说说话吧，他特意过来看你的。” 连赛门也帮着说话。  
“对啊，顺便要他捐点钱，多多益善哦！”  
被几人半推半搡地来到好久不见的男人面前，康纳抱着捐款箱，一时间竟不敢抬头去看汉克的眼。LED烁着黄光，再加上那不知是羞涩还是尴尬的神情，真叫诺斯赛门乔许三人焦急。  
而阔别已久的男人看起来也挺尴尬的，只见汉克搔搔那乱糟糟的头发，假装看看四周盛况，又羞赧地低头看向男孩。  
“你们几个在搞筹款吗……这很好啊？你不在警局呆着，多出来和马库斯他们玩也挺好的……”  
这时，男孩抬起漂亮的蜜棕眼睛，温暖的阳光映入那玻璃珠似的瞳孔里，他久久地看着这个两周不见的人，那眼眸如初生的小鹿一般，纯粹无暇、无辜甜美，一瞬让男人心跳漏拍。  
几乎是鬼使神差的，他拿出钱包捏出一张纸币，“我……捐100美元。”  
“再捐多点嘛，副队长！”诺斯在后面开始起哄，大家见有戏，都纷纷笑逐颜开。  
赛门上前捧走康纳手里的箱子，并向两人示意地一笑，“捐款箱给我吧，你们慢慢聊。”  
人潮熙熙攘攘，两人的间距不远不近，只要伸出手臂，就能拉住对方的。那刻，他似乎有种他曾在十多二十岁时有过的感觉。青涩的、紧张的、却又雀跃期待的……宛若初恋、第一次尝试开口向暗恋的人邀约一般。  
“你想要吃点什，哦不，要不然我们去个酒吧什么……呃……”脸上的表情几秒钟就转变好几次，还语无伦次，他绝望地低喊了上帝，窘迫万分地偷看去康纳的反应。  
不过，对方还是那样愣愣地看着他，乖巧地等待他说出一句正常话一样。忽地，看着那双狗狗般的水灵眼睛，他知道该做什么了。  
“要不要我们去宠物店……看看狗啊猫啊，你不是喜欢狗吗？”  
“……是的。”默默地答应着，康纳额边的灯回复成蓝色，他不知道是否能理解为期待，但是那懵懂天真的脸却是让自己心安的。  
“那走吧。”  
即便很快要面对那巨大的痛苦，至少在现在，让他来进行一次和心爱男孩的初次约会吧。

好久没有去宠物店了，一进到里面，一股独特的强烈气息就冲鼻而来，让男人打了个喷嚏。但是仿生人没有这样的问题，初次看到那么多种类的动物、更多那么多猫狗幼崽的康纳顷刻像绽开了花般高兴，兴奋地扫视一圈后，他精准地捧起一只黄白相间的毛茸茸小狗，笑得蜜一般地搂在怀里让男人看。  
“汉克你看！是很小只的sumo！”  
仿佛看到了sumo曾经的样子，汉克也温柔地笑了，“是圣伯纳的幼犬啊……很可爱。”  
逗着怀里的小东西，康纳从没有笑得如此幸福过。  
“汉克……你有想过为sumo繁衍后代吗？”  
“这个……我还真的没想过。”公事繁忙加上自己又懒，汉克摊了摊手，但再看看康纳抱着小狗的模样，他的心便酥软不已。  
“或许……你可以帮他决定。”  
忽地，康纳的眼睛都要生出光辉来，“我吗？”  
汉克宠溺地笑道，“是啊……毕竟、你也是……这个家的一员。”  
斟酌着言语，他承认是有拉近关系的嫌疑，却也是他的真心。忐忑地等待康纳回答，男孩一愣，状态灯又转了一圈黄色，随即再回到淡蓝，男孩的双眼眯成蜂蜜浓郁的色泽，有过一瞬的若有所思，最后亦笑得甜腻可人。  
“谢谢你，汉克。我会认真考虑的。”  
十几岁初恋时，他的心脏是不是也如现在一样急急跳着，却一点也不觉得辛苦。  
这样的甜情蜜意，快将融化他的一切，全都化作为爱，即将漫溢而出了。  
咬了咬牙，就在他忍不住要说些什么时，兜里的手机不适时地响了。心里骂了一句，他掏出手机一看，是福勒打来的，不听不行。  
“你在这里乖乖呆着，我到外面接个电话。”  
“好的。”

在店外接完电话，想到康纳还在要宠物店呆好一会，他便想先在外面呆上一会，好让激动的心情平复下来。都已经是五十几岁的人了，这种心动的感觉到底是怎么回事。默默地嚷着糟了糟了，他必须透透气，免得自己待会要吓跑康纳。  
还不能操之过急。就算现在康纳看起来没有生他的气，他还是要慢慢来，更不能说错话。  
除了道歉之外，还有保证不会有一次，自己一定会保护好他，如果可以的话顺便稍微……告个白……  
脑子里满是待会要说些什么，他漫无目的在附近的街上走着，忽然，一道耀眼的白光刺痛他的眼，吸引去全部目光。  
透明的橱窗里摆放着各式珠宝，海报上璀璨的钻石特写瞬间涨满整个眼球，俘虏每一颗渴望永恒的人心。  
在店外盯着看了好一会，男人终于不自然地踏入到店内。  
“有什么可以帮到您吗，先生？”  
进到店内，一名漂亮的人类女性店员便殷勤迎接，男人不自在地避开对方的视线，眼神到处飘忽。  
“我只是……随便看看。”  
店员对这样的客人见怪不怪，露出一个温和的笑容，熟练地请他坐下。  
“请坐吧。”  
对于女士的服务，身为男人的汉克自然不好拒绝。在玻璃案台前坐下，眼皮底的各种珠宝首饰在灯光照耀下令人眼花缭乱。他都不知道多少年没来过珠宝店了，一时间目不暇接，不知如何挑选。说到底他是为何要进到这家店，连他自己也不明白。  
“这些是今年最新款的，有哪一款中意的可以拿出来看哦。”店员向他推介的系列设计精巧别致，款式多样繁复，他眯着眼一行行地看下来，却没有一个是中意的。  
收回目光，男人不住看向别的玻璃橱。  
“有没有一些……样式比较简单的？”  
“请问那是一位女士还是男士？”  
“什么？”  
“您想要送礼的对象。”  
当即，那一张精致乖巧的脸庞在脑里浮现，男人有过一瞬的心驰神往，却又立即换上一张严肃的脸。  
“不要多管闲事，我想看样式简单的。”  
店员将顾客的细微表情全都纳入眼中，了然笑道，“真是失礼了，那请看这边。”  
将汉克带到隔壁的橱前，里面的戒指普遍比刚才的要大，而且款色设计要简单太多，很多都没有镶钻，只是在环身加以雕刻做装饰点缀。  
“这些都是男士戒指的款色，有什么心仪的吗？”  
海蓝的眼睛又一次细心看去，一轮之后，还是没特别眼前一亮的。正想就此放弃时，他的余光瞄到一点区别于钻石的淡光。就在稍远处有一个较小的玻璃饰柜，聚光灯的阴影淡淡投落在那，微弱的色光闪烁着，悄声吸引他的注意。  
“那边……全是蓝色的是什么？”  
罕见有人类的客人对此感兴趣，店员小姐将他迎向那边。  
“这最近我公司新推出的釱系列——湛蓝之约戒指。”  
打开饰橱，将一排戒指取出放到男人面前。比起女戒或男戒，这些戒指更加简单了。再普通不过的一个银色圆环，上面没有任何宝石装饰，取而代之的是镶嵌在上面的一条细小环带，其中如灌入了某些鲜艳的流动液体，灯光下它们呈现出一种非生命感的浓郁，而当暗影降临时细环焕发出的冷色荧光，让他猛地想起某种见过无数次的荧蓝。  
“这是那个……仿生人的蓝血吗？”  
他猜测地问道，店员小姐取出一只戒指递给他细细端量并笑答道，“对的，针对现在越来越多仿生人模仿人类的婚姻，这个戒指里面融入了釱血，两名约定终生的仿生人抽出他们的蓝血灌入戒指里面，再加上夜光技术，便做出了这样一个永远绕在指上的……湛蓝之环。”  
听着店员以甜美的声音介绍，汉克用另一只手挡住光线，手指捏住的戒指真的缓缓发出蓝光，就像他在康纳额边看到的状态环一样。  
“哈…真的会发光。”  
“很漂亮对吧？虽然对于仿生人来说只要机体接触就能心意相通，但终归需要一件意义非凡的物件来证明那摸不到捉不住的所谓的‘爱’。”  
店员小姐甜甜笑着，男人凝注手中这特别的指环，如沉眠在回忆一般，看了很久很久。  
两人的血液相融，化作一个指环，永远地锁住你我的无名指。无可否认的，这绝对是店里最浪漫的商品。他打从心底佩服设计者的理念，同时也不禁牵起了别的想法。  
他左手无名指上的指环早已脱去，留下的印痕也在不知不觉间消失。他从未想过再次踏入珠宝店，坐在一堆象征永恒的石头前，为唯一的一个人挑选从此再不分离的媒介与证明。  
斟酌许久，他终于低声尝试地问道，“那有没有可能……把一个人类和一个仿生人的血液融在一起，做出这样一对戒指？”  
“…………”他的提问让店员小姐霎时愣了。人类与仿生人，那是她从未接待过的情况。但很快，她还是以专业的服务态度解释道，“非常抱歉，现在我们还不能提供这样的服务，而且人类的血液无法和釱融合，人血会马上凝固，颜色也会变得非常糟糕。”  
“是吗……”果然是这样啊。失落流露在男人的脸上，亦立即被店员捕捉到。  
抿开一个温柔的笑，店员拎起另一只戒指，在客人的眼前展示。  
“不过，要是您真的很想要，我司还提供定制服务。你看，这个戒指里面的环槽只有一条吧。如果是人血与蓝血的话，只要做成各自的两条就行了。人血可以通过特别的技术防腐与防止凝固，夜光也可以尽力做到，一定会为了客户的幸福做到尽善尽美的。”  
一切听起来很是完美，但依然美中不足。  
“可是……人的血和仿生人的血分开流动的话……不就没了那个意义吗？”  
无法融为一体，即便再怎么亲近，也注定会在不经意间伤害到对方。望着指环内一并流动的湛蓝血液，男人的眼底沉着阴霾，若平静海面之下翻滚的暗涌。  
“您说的不错，先生。就像这两种血液无法融合一样，人类和仿生人再如何相爱也好，中间的鸿沟也是非常巨大的。即便再怎么努力，人类无法变成仿生人、仿生人也无法变成人类，两只之间无法完全心意相通。”  
将指环放回去，店员小姐柔柔看着他的眼，那绝不是虚假的营业笑容。  
“但是我觉得……当红与蓝的两环并列在一起，一并流动发光、永不相离，我相信中间的努力与感情，已远比人类与人类、仿生人与仿生人的要深刻和感人。”  
那句话泛起心底的圈圈涟漪，触动了男人寒冷的身体。若是一言惊醒梦中人般，汉克不自觉地微笑而出，笑得如此释然。  
“说得真是不错，你是个很棒的销售员。”  
“您见笑了，那只是我一点愚蠢的意见而已。但是假如能为客人排解疑虑，那我实在非常荣幸。”  
稍作考虑，他终于定下决心。  
“那么……可以下定吗？”  
独一无二的一对指环，只为他与他的所爱拥有。也许有一句话说得很对，在经历过失去后，才会懂得去珍惜。所幸的是对方还能回到他的身边，而他若要因为诸如“换了身体就再不是那个你”的无聊理由去拒绝对方，那他才是最愚蠢的。  
他再也不想失去了，更不愿将对方拒之门外。  
这一次，他终于懂了。  
他的心意，他所爱的是谁。

付了定金，量度了手寸后，店员小姐给了他一个指环测量圈。  
“要是不方便带那一位到这里，您可以用这个给对方量度无名指的手寸。”  
站在宠物店门前，汉克捏紧了手心的测量圈。  
“汉克，你去哪里了？”  
“就是……附近逛逛。”  
将测量圈藏进衣袋里，他无事地笑道。  
静静看着对方，康纳终是茫茫然地收回目光。  
“……我是时候回去马库斯那边了。”  
转身将离的瞬间，他的手臂被男人猛地捉住。  
“康纳！”  
用力捉紧男孩的手臂，那一刻，就连自己的心脏亦揪痛起来。  
“……再陪陪我吧。”害怕他会离开，然后再也不见。  
“我会送你回卡尔家的，所以……”  
从未试过暴露出如此软弱的一面，那个快两米高的粗壮男人垂下头来，声音竟如恳求一般地颤抖着。

 

车辆熄火，他们来到的地方是大使桥下的儿童公园。呼着水汽，展眼望去底特律灰沉沉的天空，远方的灯光仍未亮起，河面泛动粼粼波光，一切就如一年前般，经历过动荡、混乱，而这里依然安静如斯，不曾改变。  
“已经一年了呢……”  
“是啊。”  
叹出一口气，他走到面对对岸的长椅旁。扫走椅背上的一些积雪，他想起曾经的那个夜晚，不禁笑了起来。  
“那个时候我坐在这里，你站在那里……我还说了些…很莫名的话。我都记不清了。”  
“我记得。”忽地，康纳低声认真地回答。  
他愣愣地看向对方，与当初早已不一样的仿生人举目凝视他的眼，一刹间，那蜜棕的瞳孔里掠过酸楚与痛苦，许多许多复杂的东西，但最后以归为坚定，如他弹奏的《悲怆》一曲般。  
“和你的一切，我都记得。”  
垂了眉首，康纳走到那一夜相同的位置，在他的面前，过去的汉克依旧坐在椅背上，失意地灌着啤酒，然后摇晃身体，来到他的面前。  
“你说……‘那你呢，康纳。你看起来像人类，说话也像人类，但你到底是什么？’。”  
用同样的语调、同样的声音，或许还是同样的心情去再一次回答。  
“而我回答‘你希望我是什么，我就是什么，副队长。你的伙伴、你的酒友，或仅仅只是个机器’。”  
他与人类不同，他不会遗忘，他记得所有发生过的事，与汉克的每一分每一秒，都是他的至宝。  
“而现在……如果你再次问我这个问题。我的回答也是一样的，汉克。”  
转身，他看向此刻的汉克•安德森。那个男人比上一次看到时憔悴了太多，他不在的期间有好好吃饭睡觉吗，有没有酗酒和乱吃高卡路里的东西，按时喂相扑吃饭了吗，衣服有没有每日清洗，家里的垃圾有没有及时清理，太多太多的牵挂扯动他的思绪，但望着汉克的眼睛时，他却无法把他的思念、他的眷恋表达出来。  
他仍不懂那是什么，那名为什么。  
他想要留在这个人的身边，却又好害怕。  
程序无法为他做出诠释，再多的数据分析，他仍觉得自己如个空壳，永远也不会有所谓的“感情”来装满。  
他的系统依然一片混乱无序，两周的时间无法让他解析出任何结果，不知如何去解释，他只有不断地道歉。  
“汉克，我从未变过……所以……我很抱歉，对不起……那天晚上擅自跑了出去，然后弄出了那样糟糕的事……让你担心了，我很抱歉……”  
“不是的，康纳……该道歉的是我！我是个伪君子……是个无可救药的笨蛋！”  
截断康纳的话，男人大声地责骂自己，“在你离开家的这些天里，我想了很多，也和一些人谈过。我知道我是个……古板的、固执的、不会变通的家伙。在我说你要主宰自己的人生的时候……却要求你不能自己决定还活不活下去。我当然不能阻止你选择结束自己的生命……因为那个时候我已经去见上帝了，但是如果你真的选择那样做，我一定会……”  
人死了之后还会伤心痛苦吗。躺在坟墓里的他，会否灵魂出窍，亲眼看到他最心爱的男孩跪在自己的坟前，流着泪水，呼唤他的名字，抚摸他的墓碑，然后亲手拔出“心脏”，迎来最后的倒计时。  
就如他曾经见过的一幕般，蓝血染遍了墓地，男孩躺在他的墓前笑着永远沉睡。但即便紧随他的步伐而去，他们依旧去不到同一个天堂。  
就如那个指环一般，红与蓝的血无法融合，他的爱意也许亦是如此。  
“不过细想一下，现在就想这个不是很荒谬吗？”扯痛了嘴角，他企图让自己轻松地笑起来，“或许再过一些年，你就会觉得留在我身边没有意思，所以现在谈这些都是没有意义的……是吧，真是太可笑了……呵…”  
鼻尖酸了，眼眶亦红了，他不愿康纳看到他如此落魄的模样，但人类就是如此感性之物，越是看着对方，悲哀与痛苦便越完全无法掩饰，像是特意要对方看到那样一览无遗。  
“汉克……你哭了吗？”  
看着汉克用手半掩着的欲哭的脸，康纳有些呆呆地问。  
“我……”  
“是我又做错什么吗？”  
“不，你没有做错什么。你只是……你只是……太好了。也许900说得对，我配不上你……我不配拥有你……”  
在这个瞬间，他还真切明白到900对自己的指责有多对。  
他的爱自私而丑陋，是他把康纳推进深渊，然后更妄求他回到自己身边，继续如旧日那样理所当然地、不求回报地爱着自己……  
“可是我还是……对你……”  
预想好的话此时已经变作喉头苦涩的哽咽，就在这里，他还曾对康纳举起手枪，只需扣下扳机，就能结束他所珍视的“生命”。  
“是我的自私让你受了那么多苦……那一定是很痛很痛的……而我却……”  
他终于明白……他爱的应该是谁，是“什么”。  
不是那件制服，不是RK800 #313 248 317-51，更不是最初在吉米酒吧与他相遇的那具躯壳。  
张臂抱紧这个世上他唯一深爱的“康纳”，男人的泪簌簌落下，温热地划在男孩映着雪光的脸颊上。  
“康纳，我只是想说…………对不起，很对不起……”  
他的身体颤抖着，心跳的声音喧嚣不止，剧痛与悸动的感觉迫使他深刻地感受到自己仍活着，从未如此刻那般像一个拥有感情的人。  
“……我爱你。”  
哽咽的哭声之中，阔别了多年，他又一次说出同样的告白。  
他从没有想过自己还能爱上一个人，从未想过自己仍有资格去拥有这样的感情。  
在他发现自己深爱着康纳的一瞬，他亦亲手杀死了他最爱的男孩。  
爱与恨缠绵交织，碾碎男人破碎的血红之心。留下了那句充满哀伤的爱语，他放开康纳匆匆走向车子，如一年前的那个夜晚一样擅自地驾车呼啸而去。

被落在公园的仿生人依旧傻傻地杵在原处。不知不觉间，时间逝去，他忘了看自己到底站着多久了，汉克的声音在耳边回响、于体内重播，他的眼前飘落片片飞雪，慢慢染白他的肩膀与头发，将一切裹上曾经的包装。  
暖黄的环光烁动不熄，男孩缓慢看向男人曾经坐着的地方，回想那个怀抱，对方的温暖与气息。

 

「I love you.」  
系统解析中…  
解析不能。


End file.
